El Juego de Diosa
by Marde Geer
Summary: [OS] No había dudas, no había que pensarlo, no existía ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión en cada plan que desarrollaba, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era que debía de hacer pagar al par de traidores que humillaron a su elegante y respetada hermana.../Albfafika-Sasha/ (Advertencia: Lemmon)


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un OS que se me ocurrió hace unos días y la verdad no tengo idea de lo que he hecho…Se supone que debería terminar de escribir el capítulo correspondiente de mi FF («Bajo el mismo Cosmos»), pero me ganó esta idea…Bien, mejor lean al final las notas de autor. Espero sea de su mayor agrado.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

**Título****:** El Juego de Diosa

**Aclaraciones****:** Universo alterno. OoC en los personajes.

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Género****:** Drama-Lemmon

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personajes****:** Albafika│ Sasha

**Autora:** Davinna

* * *

**~oO**::**El Juego de Diosa::Oo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«El **_**para siempre no existe**_**, lo más correcto sería un **_**mientras dure**_**»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo estaba mesuradamente interesante. El cielo empezaba a cambiar y lo que había sido un día soleado…ahora se había convertido en un momento nublado y, luego todo el jardín se encontraba en una fuga desesperante de agua. La lluvia caída con rapidez, con fuerza y con un estrepitoso sonido que removía su conciencia.

Ah, benigna conciencia masculina. Ese remanso de ideas que circulaba por su mente era realmente caótico premiándolo con un intenso dolor de cabeza por causa de las decisiones que debía tomar. Él siempre se catalogaba como un hombre bastante cuidadoso, analítico y un ser pensante. Un humano quizás bendecido por el mismo Dios referente a su inteligencia aunque su aspecto físico era demasiado llamativo para las mujeres.

Albafika, la rosa envenenada como todos lo apodaban, sabía bien que ningún hombre era perfecto y por más cruda que sea la realidad, él tenía que admitir el único aspecto que compartía con el bastardo ambicioso hijo del socio preferido de su tío. Si hubiera sabido que todo aquello pasaría, jamás se hubiera permitido cambiar sus planes pero sobre todo…lastimar mucho más a la "niña" de sus ojos. Su querida y respetada hermana: Agasha

Si bien se hablaba de que el tiempo no se puede retroceder sino mirar y aprender del pasado para no cometer los mismos errores, pero para él ya no existía ese pensamiento. El pasado era pasado y era su futuro y quizás podría compartirlo con lo vivido de su hermana aunque la única diferencia es que ella jamás se lo espero y él…ya lo esperaba.

Por enésima vez, Albafika se sirvió un poco de su mejor whisky de su pequeño bar. Hoy no iría a trabajar. Hoy tenía que tomar una decisión y por más difícil que suponía, hoy debía de decidir a qué bando apoyarse.

Sus hermosas facciones masculinas estuvieron en descanso por unos ligeros segundos y luego remarcaron la sonrisa irónica del joven. Apaciguado, muy concentrado y conteniendo su corazón, los recuerdos comenzaron a correr…Comenzó a plantear las opciones y debía de iniciar aquel día en que conoció a esa mujer…a esa hermosa pero misteriosa mujer.

Fue un día de invierno cuando el inicio del juego se dio rienda suelta. Y en unos días, cumpliría cerca de seis meses en tratar a esa hermosa y elegante mujer, una fémina que considerablemente le había remarcado no solo su mente sino a su fiel y proporcionado compañero. Oh si, una erección que ni siquiera su antiguo amor pudo provocar.

Y fue allí que empezó armar el primer punto del porque el bastardo llegó alcanzar a la deliciosa muñeca barbie…

Albafika se quedó de pie, tomando una taza de café en la cafetería después de que Pandora se hubiera marchado. Bien había pensando que al final se casaría con la hermosa y fuerte joven de cabellera oscura pero aquello fue un craso error y un sueño de su inexperta adolescencia. Pero el taconeo de la barbie perfecta le llamó la atención.

Suave, delicada, toda una dama y el concepto de belleza. El cabello largo y lila que caía ligeramente por sus pequeños hombros, el escote grandioso de aquel hermoso vestido rojo vino remarcaba una contextura divina aunque no superaba aquellos dotes femeninas de su querida Agasha.

— **¿Cómo te llamas? —**preguntó él cuando se aproximó a la mujer quien yacía sentada en la barra pidiendo su orden. Ella, con muy estilo sensual, removió sus largos cabellos lilas para dirigir su verde mirada en él.

— **¿Te conozco? —**una ligera sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

Albafika sonrió con ironía. No sabía si era parte del sarcasmo oscuro de la mujer o que simplemente tenía que dar crédito a la critica que su adorada hermana catalogaba a la oji verde. Cualquiera que tuviera sentido común sabría quien es él.

—**Reconozco a toda aquella mujer que vista de esa manera y…—**se sentó a lado de ella**—El emblema que traes en tu abrigo solo puede significar que tienes alguna relación con la familia de Kyōkō.**

—**Así que solo porque tengo este símbolo—**se quitó el broche que poseía forma de un búho**—sabes que tengo una relación con los de Kyōkō.**

Albafika trató de no reírse con burla. La expresión que esa mujer se desenvolvía era muy digna de aquellas de las cuales tuvo diversión por cortos tiempo.

— **Sí —**se le escapó**—Soy miembro de los de Kyōkō. ¿Conoces a Sage? —**_demasiada confianza con aquel hombre_, pensó Albafika**—Es mi tío.**

Él enarcó una ceja pero su sonrisa aún quedaba apremiante sobre su rostro. Conocía personalmente a Sage desde que tenía los doce años e igualmente a su familia pero…Nunca había visto a la mujer.

— **Vamos a ver. Eres sobrina del señor Sage entonces has de conocer a Manigoldo—**quería ir despacio, no había apuro y por cómo ella se expresaba…Tenía que ser amable para no provocarle ningún daño cerebral.

—**Mi querido Manigoldo. Todo un hombre lindo y gentil—**casi riéndose respondió la oji verde**—Es una lástima que seamos primos**

_Lástima que seamos primos, _esa frase circuló en su mente. Agasha tenía toda la razón: Ella no se media con sus palabras pese a que muchos podrían juzgarla…O quizás era eso lo que ella tanto deseaba.

—**Disculpa mis modales—**sonrió cautivando a Albafika y a ese amigo dotado que deseaba sentir esos finos labios allí abajo**—Sasha. ¿Y tú eres?**

Tosió levemente mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer para darle un suave beso.

—**Albafika. Encantado de conocerte.**

—**¿Albafika? —**titubeó ella con cierta incomodidad pero rápidamente lo cubrió con una muy fingida sonrisa aunque eso no pasó por desapercibido en el peliceleste.

El joven sonrió maliciosamente. Tenía muy planeado hallar al bastardo hombre que logró colmarle la paciencia, pero jamás tenía en sus planes encontrar a la cómplice manipulable mujer…Mucho más al saber que era prima de su mejor amigo.

.

Y ese había sido el primer de tantos encuentros que mantuvieron. Todos sus planes se habían modificado radicalmente. Por un tiempo dejaría libre a Minos para enfocarse en su nueva muñeca de porcelana: Sasha. No había dudas, no había que pensarlo, no existía ni siquiera un atisbo de compasión en cada plan que desarrollaba, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era que debía de hacer pagar al par de traidores que humillaron a su elegante y respetada hermana.

Si. Los haría pagar. Y ella era su primera víctima…

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo tiene moldeado. Ocurren sucesos, circunstancias e inequívocamente te encierran en una tortuosa encrucijada donde tienes que elegir a qué lado te inclinas. Él lo había decidido de un inicio, todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero…

…Sasha había jugado muy bien desde el inicio. Desde el momento en que él le reveló quién era en realidad y qué relación tenía con Agasha; sin embargo, su inteligencia le dio el camino de fingir que no tenía ninguna relación, salvo sanguínea, con aquella joven de cabellos castaños.

Todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Todo lo que había manipulado. Todo lo que había invertido…Todo ello a espaldas de una inocente Agasha quien se enteró de la noticia de una manera poco aceptable. A veces él odiaba la sinceridad de Manigoldo y su lengua ligera para emitir las cosas.

Albafika dejó su vaso de whisky en la mesita mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en los recuerdos…

….El día en que dio un paso más con sus planes. El día en que tuvo aquellos momentos inolvidables, podría jurar que jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción y placer en tener sexo y sabiendo bien que él era el tipo de hombres que tenía una vida sexual regularmente activa.

Cómo sentía aún esos magníficos sentones que Sasha le había proporcionado, cómo sentía latente esos finos labios disfrutando a su dotado amigo y…podía hasta sentir esas embestidas rudas que le había propinado a la manipulable mujer.

— **Me encanta tu sabor —**dijo con voz áspera mientras sus labios rozaban el borde de su mandíbula y bajaban aún más. Besó el hueco de su garganta y se dirigió al punto sensible que tenía justo bajo su oreja izquierda.

El beso de Albafika no fue tímido. ¡Oh, no! Fue supremo, buscando su alma, _"he probado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y sé cómo te gusta que te besen"_. Por supuesto que sí. Ese tipo de beso que baja como un relámpago hasta los dedos de los pies y vuelve a subir arrasándolo todo a su paso, tocando todos los puntos correctos. Le temblaron los muslos, se le contrajo el estómago y le dolieron los pechos de tanto desear que la acariciara.

Las manos de Sasha se posaron en su pecho en busca de apoyo. La dura superficie musculosa bajo su piel le envió un temblor que bajó rápidamente por su columna. Le palpitaba el sexo nuevamente mientras su lengua danzaba con la suya. Él deslizó las manos por la espalda de ella y, llegando hasta su trasero, apretó con mucha fuerza.

Tenerla sumisa a horcajadas de él era su paraíso infernal. Esa hermosa mujer podría ser una desquiciada sexual pero…se notaba muy bien en ser una entera sumisa. El duro pecho de Albafika rozando el suave de ella, caderas estrechas contra caderas curvilíneas. Sus corazones latiendo conjuntamente, conectando en lo más profundo, haciendo que el corazón de la mujer temblase hasta que encontró su ritmo regular. Él ahuecó las manos en la curva de su trasero y apretó su erección contra ella. Le hormigueaban los pechos mientras su calor la empapaba en demasía.

Habían tenido sexo dos veces consecutivas ese mismo día y aunque sus deseos estuvieran a flor de piel, sus cuerpos estaban más que agotados

—**Me encantas demasiado, Albafika—**dijo ella separándose de él con mucha ternura**—Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan mujer. Siempre quiero ser tuya.**

_Mientes. Lo sé bien. A Minos también se lo decías_, pensó el peliceleste con una fingida sonrisa.

— **Podría decir lo mismo de ti —**respondió con un suspiro cuando sus dientes rozaron su garganta.

Deslizando una pierna entre sus muslos, la apretó contra su sexo y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

— **Tu calor me atrae —**arrastró su lengua por su garganta y continuo**—. Pero tu aroma me seduce.**

No solo era un aroma que seducía. Era un veneno mortal que enfermaba el alma de a poco, donde la conciencia era superada por el deseo, donde la razón se evaporaba y donde solo el instinto animal salía a flote.

Masculló de enojo tras esfumar ese recuerdo. No tenía ni idea hasta donde llegaba la capacidad e ingenio femenino. Ahora creía fervientemente lo que una mujer era capaz de cometer para cumplir sus objetivos. Quizás era una ley general y similar en ellas pero existían dos formas de cumplir o alcanzar esos objetivos. Una comparación muy establecida cómo lo era Sasha y su querida hermana.

Agasha…Cómo deseó oírla antes de que Sasha llegase a su departamento. Así hubiera prevenido la trampa de seducción que esa oji verde le había montado.

—**No me debes explicar tu vida, hermano—**esa era la dulce voz de Agasha que siempre le catalogaba como si fuera su hermano de verdad. Pero su voz empezaba a rezumbar en su mente haciéndole recordar ese día después de que había logrado otro encuentro sexual con Sasha**—No soy quién para decirte con quien debes o no estar. Pero es mi deber como tu hermana en prevenirte.**

—**No es lo que tú crees mi pequeña—**se adelantó en decir Albafika, de solo ver al expresión de decepción en Agasha le causaba bastante culpa.

Era culpable. Estaba cometiendo una traición muy descabellada: Enredarse con la mujerzuela quien arruinó el día de su matrimonio con Minos.

—**Descuida Albafika—**ella era bastante mala en mentir**—Estoy bien. El viaje que hice con mis amigos me sentó estupendamente bien aunque admito que no me esperaba esto.**

—**Querida, primero déjame aclarar esto—**tenía que tratar de parar a Agasha, ya tenía muy bien entendido hasta donde podía llegar la imaginación femenina**—Sé quién es Sasha y al relación que tiene con Minos. Sé bien lo que ellos te hicieron. Todo esto lo hago por ti.**

—**Yo no te pedí que armarás un plan de venganza. Tú sabes bien que eso no es parte de mi personalidad**

—**Pero no iba a permitir que esos se burlaran de ti. No quiero que nadie lo haga—**empezó a exasperarse, la mirada decepcionante en Agasha era mucho para él**—Haré pagar a Sasha lo que te hizo.**

Ella bajó la mirada, buscaba las palabras correctas para declarárselo.

—**Y yo no quiero que ella se burle de ti—**afirmó con mucho dolor**—Dime qué pasó contigo Albafika ¿desde cuanto te dejas manipular por una mujer que no te merece?**

Él no pudo responder a eso. Agasha le había dado justo en el corazón.

—**No estoy quejándome del tipo de mujer que es ella. No está en mí tomar represalias ni hablando de una mujer a sus espaldas por muy…, tú entiendes—**devolvió la mirada a su hermano**—Lo único que deseo es que no sigas involucrándote con ella. Te hará lo mismo que le hizo a Minos y ahora más que nunca que él fue desheredado por sus padres…Ella lo único que ella ama es la ambición, dinero y ella misma. **

—**Es manipulable, pero no caeré.**

—**Parece que has caído en su juego—**sonrió con tristeza**—El mismo Manigoldo me comentó sobre esto y la muy mala reputación que Sasha te dará pero…yo no puedo decirte nada. Es tu vida…Trata de que ella no te engañe.**

Se inclinó un poco en señal de que todo lo que tenía que decir había concluido. Y por más que Agasha intentara sonreír, una ligera lágrima recorría su mejilla. No entendía hasta donde era capaz de llegar Sasha. ¿Es que aún la odiaba desde aquel día donde discutieron por el tema de un amigo? ¿Qué tanto podría guardar rencor una persona cuando el asunto había surgido hace muchísimo tiempo atrás? Agasha suspiró. Su ex amiga seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre. Ahora comprendía el porqué Alone la había echado de su vida.

Y esa la última vez que habló con Agasha sobre el asunto de su relación con Sasha.

Y eso fue hace un par de semanas.

Ahora estaba allí, en el mismo lugar de hace algunas horas. Pensado y recordando cada detalle de cómo había terminado en esa situación. No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo y por más cruda que sea la realidad…Él si se había enamorado de Sasha pero ella…Ella solo tenía amor para sí misma.

—**Maldita encrucijada—** susurró con mucho pesar**—¿Qué haré contigo Sasha? —**echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos**—Solo espero que este juego de diosa termine de una vez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Oo~**

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_Sinceramente esto no se me ocurrió con otro tipo de personajes pero se me dio el gusto de desarrollarlo para un Albafika-Sasha. Disculpen si daño a las fans de Sasha, no es mi intención, simplemente me cayó bien para el momento. Además, este OS está estructurado entre el presente de Albafika y sus recuerdos.

* * *

.

.

**_Davinna®_**


End file.
